Day 7: 3:00pm-4:00pm
| code = 7AFF08 | |story=David Fury |teleplay=Robert Cochran & Evan Katz |director =Milan Cheylov}} Matobo is brought back in the White House to meet President Allison Taylor. Dubaku makes new demands. Jack and Renee try to look for him through agent Edward Vossler. Episode guide * discusses the possible attack on Boyd Chemical Plant with Ethan Kanin and Tim Woods. * and Nichols find out that Jack Bauer, Tony Almeida, and Bill Buchanan are about to raid their hideout, so they abort the attack on Kidron, Ohio. * raids Dubaku's hideout with Tony, Bill, and Renee, resulting in the CIP device being destroyed. However, Dubaku manages to escape. * assures Tony and Bill that they can trust President Taylor, despite the corruption in the government. He proceeds to call her and arranges a private meeting with her. * outwitted and killed Brian Gedge, and then is captured by Edward Vossler and taken to Dubaku's hideout. offers a press conference regarding today's attacks.]] Edward Vossler arrives at the back of a store on 12451 Arlington Avenue and is greeted by Elemu, who helps him take Henry Taylor out of the trunk. Meanwhile, Iké Dubaku walks past a street shop and watches President Allison Taylor deliver a speech to the nation. President Taylor addresses the attacks endured during the day: the plane crash over Washington, D.C. and the attempt on the plant at Kidron, Ohio, and tells the people of the US that the attacks are on response on her decision to free Sangala from the regime of Benjamin Juma. is held captive by Iké Dubaku.]] After listening for awhile, Dubaku enters to the store at Arlington Avenue and walks to the cellar door where his henchmen are awaiting him. He walks into a room where Vossler is waiting with Taylor gagged and tied. Dubaku thanks him for his work and assures him he will receive his pay as usual. When Elemu removes his gag, Taylor scolds Dubaku for ordering his son's death, to which Dubaku replies that Roger was "poking his nose where he didn't belong". Dubaku then asks him if he thinks his wife loves him enough to call off the invasion on Sangala. As they prepare to scramble a call to the White House, we see Ule Matobo, Jack Bauer, Renee Walker, and Bill Buchanan arrive through the back of the White House led by a Secret Service Agent. Ethan Kanin assures President Taylor that they are being escorted by agents he personally trusts. When Ethan tells him that Bauer is among the ones that rescued Matobo, she is surprised since Bauer was supposed to be one of the kidnappers. After she greets Matobo happily, he assures her that they are responsible for his safety and he thanks her for not calling off the invasion. Matobo then retires to finish his post-invasion plans. , Renee, and Bill explain to President Taylor their involvement in the day's events.]] As Taylor sits down, she demands an explanation. Jack starts explaining that six weeks ago, Bill had discovered that key members in the government were working with Benjamin Juma in an attempt to undermine the US efforts of peace there. When she expresses disbelief, he reminds her how every attempt to capture Dubaku was somehow thwarted one way or the other. Taylor questions Bill why he didn't come to her and he tells her that he wasn't sure if she would believe him, so he formed a small group of people to find Dubaku, which included Tony Almeida and ultimately Jack. When she tells him that Tony was the one that stole the CIP device, Bill replies that it was a necessary move to track Dubaku. Taylor asks about the loss of lives during the attacks, and Renee tells her that what they did saved more lives. Jack then tells her that it is necessary to find Dubaku to know who is responsible amongst her government and that they need to stay under the radar, without involving other agencies. At this moment, a Secret Service agent informs her that Tim Woods has a call from Dubaku regarding her husband. 's fingers.]] When she replies, Dubaku tells her he has Henry. He begs his wife not to let them use him. Dubaku then asks two demands from her: to retire her forces from Sangala and to deliver Ule Matobo to the east lot of the Stanswick Power Plant by 4:00. If she refuses to do so, they will kill him. To prove his point, Dubaku cuts one of Henry's finger as she listens to him screaming. Dubaku ends by assuring her that every attempt to find him will result in Henry's death. As they hang up, Ethan tells her that Brian Gedge's body was found in Samantha Roth's apartment and that the evidence shows that he was complicit in Taylor's abduction. As Ethan presses her for a course of action, she asks herself how to expect the people of the US to make sacrifices she can't make. Jack then assures her they can try to find Henry before Dubaku's deadline since they think Renee's dead and he has no active status in the government. Taylor, grieved and unsure, questions his loyalties considering that he was a fugitive and is being investigated by the Senate. Jack assures her she can trust him and tells her to go along with Dubaku's demands to buy some time. As Ethan leads them into a room with a secure line, Jack asks him for the details about the President, her husband, and their Secret Service agents. As they wonder how they can get access to Agent Gedge's phone records, Renee recommends using Larry Moss to get them. When Jack says he doesn't think he'll do it, Renee assures him they can trust him. Renee calls Larry and he is stunned to hear she is alive. She quickly explains him everything about their operation, and asks him to fetch the phone records of Agent Gedge. However, Larry demands to see her before he complies with that and they agree to meet at the Capitol Reflecting Pool. Renee tells Jack and they leave. At FBI Headquarters, Sean Hillinger watches a CNB news report regarding Taylor's press conference and wonders why she acts as if the CIP device was recovered. As he returns to his desk, Erika asks him if she'll see him later. He rebukes her and tells her that he has to see his wife. As she walks away, Janis Gold comes to him and confronts him about his adultery. He accepts he shouldn't be doing it and assures her that he'll finish it. Janis reminds him that if Larry finds out about it, he'll be "transferred to Juneau so fast your head will spin." Renee and Jack arrive at the Capitol Reflecting Pool and meet Larry there. Larry is surprised and relieved to see Renee again. Jack asks him if he was able to access Agent Gedge's phone records. Larry says he did and noticed that Gedge spoke frequently with Agent Vossler. When he checked Vossler's records, he found out he had served in Sangala for two years as part of a Special Forces team. argues with Larry and Renee about how to deal with Vossler.]] As Renee downloaded the files from Larry's cell phone, Jack asks if Vossler has a family. Renee tells him that he has a wife and an 11-month-old baby. Jack tells them they have to split with Renee going to Vossler's house, and he asks Larry to help him track Vossler through his cell phone. He tells Renee that since Vossler was a Special Forces Agent, the only way to break him is to make him think they would hurt his family. Larry refuses to do so and tries to convince Renee to not do it. When Renee tells Jack that would be stepping over the line, Jack tells them angered that the terrorists don't play by their rules. He dares Renee to call the President and tell her that her husband will die because her conscience didn't allow her to save him. Renee reluctantly agrees and leaves, while Larry tries to stop her. and Larry Moss in front of the United States Capitol.]] Jack then asks to borrow his car and tells him to start tracking Vossler's cell phone. Larry stops and tells him that he has lost everything he had by doing what was necessary, and assures him that Renee won't turn out like him. Jack only asks for the keys, and as he throws them at him, he leaves. talks with Dubaku.]] Elemu tells Dubaku that he couldn't stop Henry's bleeding completely. Dubaku tells him to get Mikali's blowtorch to cauterize the wound, despite the danger of shock. At this moment, Marika calls him and tells him that he had to leave her work momentarily to tend to Rosa. When she asks him if he'll come to dinner, he tells her he won't because of work. As she hangs up, Rosa comes up to her and express her disapproval of their relationship. Rosa tells her that he might not be who she thinks he is. Marika tells her that she doesn't need her protection and leaves for work. President Taylor plans with Ethan and Bill how to comply with Dubaku's demands to buy some time. Ethan assures her they can start retreating their fleet off the coast of Sangala and then launch the invasion from farther. However, he wonders how to comply with the second part of Dubaku's demand without surrendering Matobo. Bill suggests sending a car with a look-alike to buy some time. Ethan agrees, and Taylor authorizes them to proceed. As Jack drives through Washington, Larry calls him with Vossler's location. Larry tells him Vossler's shift starts at 4:00pm and he is headed to Andrews Air Force Base. He reminds him that if Vossler reaches the base, Jack won't be able to intercept him. ]] Renee arrives at Vossler's house and knocks at the door. When Carol Vossler opens the door with her baby in hand, Renee shows her the gun and enters. As Vossler's baby cries, Renee keeps on threatening Carol. When she rebukes Renee for what she is doing, Renee tells her to ask her husband about what he is doing. Renee then tells Carol to handcuff herself to the table. Meanwhile, Jack is still pursuing Vossler with Larry's assistance. Jack goes against traffic in a street to intercept him, and when Vossler's crossing an intersection, Jack crashes the car against his. Jack then takes Vossler out of his car and drags him into a nearby deserted lobby. holds Vossler at gunpoint.]] Jack throws Vossler to the floor and asks him at gunpoint where Henry Taylor is. When he refuses to speak, Jack calls Renee and asks her if she has his wife and child. He then gives his phone to Vossler and tells him to speak with her. Vossler asks his wife if she and Conner are okay, while Jack keeps pressing him to answer. When Vossler still doesn't answer, Renee walks to Vossler's baby with her back towards Carol to make her think she will harm him. As she screams to Vossler, he breaks in and agrees to give Jack the address. Renee then hands Carol the baby while she tells him she's a monster. Vossler tells Jack that Henry is hidden in the basement of a store at 12451 Arlington Avenue with at least four guards watching him. struggles with Vossler.]] At this moment, someone walks into the postal office and sees the situation, and Vossler takes the moment to kick Jack's gun from his hand. Vossler stands up and draws a knife on Jack and they start struggling, and in the middle of it, Jack ends up stabbing Vossler in the abdomen in self-defense. As Vossler lies on the floor dying, Jack stands up, picks up his gun and walks away. On the street, he sees his car totaled and takes another car at gunpoint. goes through the plan with Agents Masden and Smith.]] At the White House, Agent Masden is putting make-up to look like Ule Matobo, while Bill Buchanan is giving orders to him and Agent Smith about what to do when they arrive at Stanswick Power Plant for the fake Matobo delivery. Bill reminds Smith that if he sees risk, he has to get out of there. Jack calls Renee and tells him the address Vossler gave him and tells her to stand down if she gets there before he does. When she asks him about Vossler, he tells her he's dead and that it was self-defense. Renee looks guilty and grieved about this as she looks at Carol and her child. Jack tells her that it's okay if she wants to walk away, but she says she'll go on. Agents Smith and Masden walk out of the White House, while Ethan Kanin informs him they'll be tracking him through satellite. Bill then informs President Taylor that they have a possible location on her husband and that they'll be there in 15 minutes. At the FBI Headquarters, Erika walks to Sean and shows him a letter sent from Homeland Security lowering the threat level, and she tells him they're being kept out of the loop. Sean walks out to Larry and asks him about it, and he agrees to talk to Homeland. As he's walking away, he gets a call from Renee who tells him they got a location for Henry Taylor. Renee then asks him to please find a way to cover Vossler's death until they find Henry. Larry is angered that Jack just killed a suspect, but she assures him it was self-defense. He reluctantly agrees to have someone handle Vossler. threatens Dubaku.]] Elemu walks to Dubaku and informs him that President Taylor seems to be complying with his demands. He tells him that their source just saw Matobo driving out of the White House, and that the American fleet seems to be retreating from Sangalan waters. At this moment, Dubaku receives a call from Rosa. Rosa then tells him that she had someone at Immigration Services check him out and that she knows he is not called "Samuel". She then threatens to report him to the authorities if he doesn't break up with Marika. As she hangs up, he tells Elemu he has to take care of a problem. Renee arrives at the store on 12451 Arlington Avenue, while Jack is still on his way. Bill calls him and tells him the vehicle transporting the Matobo look-alike is about to arrive at Stanswick Power Plant. and his man observe Agents Masden and Smith arriving at Stanswick Power Plant.]] As Agent Smith drives at the rendezvous point, Dubaku's lieutenant orders Matobo to walk out of the car. When they don't comply, the lieutenant calls Dubaku and tells him they refuse to walk out. Dubaku then realizes the trickery, and just as Agent Smith is about to drive away, Dubaku orders his men to destroy the car. Dubaku's men then blow up the car with a rocket launcher. When Jack arrives at the store and meets with Renee, they walk in and hold the cashier at gunpoint. They take him to the back of the store and force him to open the basement. After he does so, Jack knocks him out. With the door open, Jack slowly crawls to the stair landing trying to see how many men there are. As he looks down, he signals Renee there are apparently four men. He then tells Renee to start going down and he will cover her. shoots Elemu in the last minute.]] As Renee is walking down the stairs, Elemu receives a call from Dubaku ordering him to kill Taylor. At this moment, another of Dubaku's men is walking from the other side and sees Renee at the stairs. When he is drawing his gun, Jack shoots him and a shootout ensues with Jack and Renee shooting all the terrorists. Elemu, who was shot in the hip, limps towards the room where Henry is, while Jack slides down the hallway and shoots him the very last minute. However, Elemu still manages to shoot Henry in the midriff before collapsing. As Jack runs over to him, he shouts for Renee to call an ambulance. '' Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Colm Feore as First Gentleman Henry Taylor * Bob Gunton as Ethan Kanin * Jeffrey Nordling as Larry Moss * Rhys Coiro as Sean Hillinger * and Janeane Garofalo as Janis Gold Guest starring * Isaach De Bankole as Ule Matobo * Ever Carradine as Erika * Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Iké Dubaku * Enuka Okuma as Marika Donoso * Andi Chapman as Rosa Donoso * Treva Etienne as Elemu * Mark Kiely as Edward Vossler * Jacqueline Piñol as Carol Vossler Co-starring * Derek Basco as Cashier * Brian Bolter as News Anchor * Clint Jung as Secret Service Agent #2 * Kurt Meyer as Agent Smith (as "Secret Service Agent") * Maurice McRae as Dubaku Man #1 Uncredited * Erik Betts as Elemu's henchman * Dana Bunch as Teller * Eugene Collier as Elemu's henchman * Brett DeLuca as Secret Service agent * Kofi Elam as Elemu's henchman * Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods (voice only) * Austin Priester as Elemu's henchman Background information and notes * International airdates: ** UK: . * Series regulars Mary Lynn Rajskub and Carlos Bernard do not appear in this episode. In Carlos Bernard's absence, Janeane Garofalo receives the "and" credit with no "with" credit appearing. * This was the final episode filmed before the writer's strike and the final episode in which 24 co-creator Joel Surnow and co-executive producer Michael Loceff were involved. * There was no split screen at the end of this episode. * In the US, the start of this episode was delayed a couple minutes due to a press conference from President Barack Obama. * Tony Todd appears, again uncredited, as Benjamin Juma in news footage at Dubaku's hideout. See also *3:00pm-4:00pm (disambiguation) 708 Day 708